Run with Me
by lizzyboo22
Summary: This is my first story! Ib is tired of her lonely life. She was going to go back to the musem, save Garry, and run away with him. Will they get out of the fabricated world? Will Garry love her still? Rated M for Language and Lemon (sexual themes)
1. Follow me

_(Ib's pov)_

I couldn't take it anymore. I was 18 now and my flashbacks of the museum have been getting worse. My parents never believed me and wouldn't take me back there because I cried whenever she saw the painting of Garry. Garry. He wouldn't let my parents beat me when I tried to explain our traumatic experience.

I looked at my bruises arms and cried. _Garry, please save me, _I thought to myself. He probably forgot about me and went insane in that hell. I locked my door, packed up, and opened my window. I whispered slowly with tears in my eyes, "I'm coming Garry, and you will remember me."

I jumped and and landed hard against the grass. "Fuck!" I cut my hand on a rock and it left a scar on my palm. I ignored it and headed off. Luckily, the muesem didn't close for another hour.

When I arrived with my my one bag on my back, I couldn't hold back my tears. I walked up the steps and through the large doors. I payed my fare at the desk and quickly walked, looking for my Garry. I looked at my Garry and cried on my knees. I looked up and saw on his hand he had a scar on his palm shaped like an I. When I looked at my cut from earlier, it was shaped like a G. I backed away frightened when, I saw it.

A trail of blue paint dots and the words "follow me" written on the floor. _Could this be a sign from Garry?_ I followed the trail and saw a tiny shdow ahead of me. The shadow lead me to the "Aybss of the Deep". I knew what to do here. I hopped in and waited to get to the hell holding my love.

_(Garry's pov)_

I looked out and thats when I saw her. My angel Ib had returned and she was crying... For me. She remembers me an I want to tell her how I feel. I love her, and I know she loves me back. I thought quickly, _How could I get out o-, _I was interrupted by a little voice.

"Garry! Use me! I can get through the portal if your energy is in me!" I looked at the ugly doll. These dolls always were nice to me since Ib left

"And how do I get my energy in you," I questioned. The doll pointed to my rose, which had to petals, and rubbed his little tummy. I gave him my rose and he ate it in one bite.

I felt a cold air rush through me and where my body was before there was a rose oddly colored. I was in the doll's body. I ran to the world portal and got Ib to follow me back. Now I needed to get her to follow me back to my portrait area so we could be together... at last. I looked up and saw her beautiful body falling in the water gracefully. Then I realized she would land right on... me.

_***thanks for reading my story***_


	2. Perfect

_(Ib's pov)_

I fell onto something squishy, it let out a little groan. I got up and saw it was one of those really creep dolls from years ago, smiling at me

"A-are you ok?" It nodded at me.

"Yes I am, and you need to follow me," it motioned to me in a creepy way.

"Why?" The doll dipped its hand in a nearby puddle of red paint. On the ground, the doll drew a heart, then looked at me for my reaction. I was a little confused, but I think I knew what the doll meant. He might lead me to Garry.

"Ok, I trust you..." I said hesitantly. It laughed and skipped down one of the halls.

"Come along, Ib!" It laughed out to me.

_(Garry's pov)_

What's wrong with me? Why am I so giggly and happy? And why can't I tell Ib I'm Garry? Well it wont matter soon. Ib and I just need to get her rose, then get to my area in the museum, and then I can have my sweet Ib as mine. As long as she"s mine, she will be safe.

We walked around this hell with me leading Ib, even though my size had us walking very slowly. I was in a rush but this shitty body structure the doll had me so tired. Ib would giggle and laugh when she heard me panting. I would be blushing if I was in my normal form, she's just so damn cute.

My little legs were getting tired but I didn't want to get rid of this view. I could look right up Ib's little red skirt and see her lace panties. _I'm so perverted, she would never want me like that!_ My thoughts told me.

I almost lost complete control of my thoughts since being locked in this place. Whenever I thought about how beautiful and sexy Ib would be now, my thoughts told me she would forget me. I had to get my mind off this subject.

"Up! Up!" I whinned to Ib like a child. She smiled and picked me up, holding me next to her firm breast.

"Is that better little guy," she said sweetly

"Yes," I said in my high-pitched voice. It actually was. I was still quite aroused being near her soft beauti- _Stop! _My thoughts screamed. I pointed Ib down a few hallways until we got to where we could find her red rose. There were a few headless statues guarding it in a vase. _Shit, _I thought.

"Ib, I will distract the monsters, you have to run and get hte rose," I told her. She just nodded. I ran in front of the statues and screamed. "I SAW THE BOY! THIS WAY!" They ran away and I looked to Ib, pointing to the rose until I got her attention.

"Get it Ib!"

_(Ib's pov)_

I looked to the doll then ran to the vase. I quickly grabbed the rose and waited for something to happen. No monsters came, no painted woman tried to attack me. My own fears were getting the best of me once again. Just ike in the real world.

The doll started walking to me so I ran to grab him.

_Something is gonna get us! I just know it! _I thought as I teared up. Going through this fucking hell was bad enough once. I can't believe I'm doing it again.

_No no Ib, you can't cry here, you can be with Garry, everything will be fine then. _I wiped my tears and cleared my throat, I didn't want the doll to know I was crying.

"In that door," the doll said. I ran in my heart beating out of my chest. I walked around and saw a puzzle.

_Fucking great, I hate these damn puzzles!_

"PUT THESE IN ORDER!" Those words were painted on the ground. There were four canvases with words on them. They were Happy, Sad, Mad, Insane. I was a little scared. The doll pulled my hair to get my attention.

"Ow! What the hell!" I yelled. For being so small, the doll had a lot of strength. I was quite surprised.

"I know the answer, it goes mad, sad, happy, insane." I wasnt sure if he was right. How would he know so quickly?

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Those are the stages of insanity." I was still skeptical, but I followed his pattern.

A door unlocked in the room and we went into a small space. In the corner, there was a blank white canvas and a strange rose in a vase. It had purple and green petals with blue-green leaves and a gray stem.

"What now..." I questioned as the doll smiled at me.

_Could this be where we find Garry? _I hoped so.

_(Garry's pov)_

Yes, we made it. Finally. I'm glad those god damn monsters won"t bug me in this form like they do in my normal form. I jumped down from Ib's warm arms.

"Sit down, I have a gift for you!" I giggled and sang to myself. I hated this stupid doll form, it made me so, annoying. Ib sat down slowly, I can tell she was scared.

"No need to be scared, you will be happy!' She calmed down a bit then. I looked at her, admiring her.

_She is perfect, and she will soon be with the true me. _That thought made my heart glow, it made my stomach feel strange, it made me happy.

_Is this it, am I finally feeling true love, with no stupid thoughts from hell to interrupt me!_

I climbed on to the pedistal where the vase was. I took the rose out and ate it in one big gulp. All of a sudden, I was pulled from the doll's body and on to the cavas. I walked down from the white canvas and grabbed the doll.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Hello Ib, do you remember m-" I'm guessing she did because she ran to me. Her arms wrapped me perfectly. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

_This is perfect, she is perfect! _And that's when I saw the bruises.

***New chapter on friday with lemon, please post reviews***


	3. In heaven

***Ok I fixed this chapter now, hope you like it***

(_Ib's pov)_

_Mine, mine, he's finally_ _mine_! I repeated that in my mind._ This is perfect! _At least it was until he saw my bruises.

"What are these?" he questioned.

"My parents gave them to me," I couldn't help but cry.

"You're with me now, my angel," he smiled and squeezed me, "You're safe." We hugged for a while until I broke the silence.

"I love you Garry."

* * *

(_Garry's pov)_

"I love you too Ib," I do love her, and I want her... now! I kissed her passionately, running the fingers through her long, brown hair. Her lips tasted lick sugar. I pushed her against a wall rubbing my now hardening member into her. I rubbed her ass. It was the perfect size and really firm. When I squeezed it, she moaned in my mouth. Making me harden more.

I kissed her neck, leaving red marks on her pale skin. She moaned more. It was the most beautiful sound ever. I ripped open her top._ Here's the fun part._ Her perfect breasts were exposed to me. I sucked and kissed her firm mounds.

She looked as if she was in heaven.

* * *

(_Ib's pov)_

I was in heaven. I had an amazingly sexy man pleasuring me. It felt amazing. His member pressing my soaked panties. I felt like I would already cum. I slipped off my red skirt, then my lace panties. I was completely naked in front of him.

"I've never seen someone so perfect," he said. I blushed red.

"Let's see you," I giggled. My mouth dropped when I saw him. His body was toned and his member was at least 10 in long. He blushed and kissed me.

His cock teasing my clit. I dropped to my knees, my lips tracing his body. I licked his tip. I loved his taste. I started sucking him faster and faster. He stopped me as soon as he was gonna cum.

He pulled me up and kissed me very sexily. It me made really wet. Garry layed me down and ran his tongue all over my body. It was hard to contain myself.

* * *

_(Garry's pov)_

I brought my tongue all over her sweet, soft skin. I came down to her thighs and felt her warmth. She was soaking wet and I loved her. I dug my tongue in her lips, her juices filling my mouth. These lips tasted even better than the ones on her mouth. I took in her beautiful scent. It made my member rock hard. Her moans were like a song just for me!

I played with her opening for a while. She's so tight, and I would be the one to take her virginity... I think.

"Ib, are you a virgin?" She blushed.

"I-I am, is that strange?" I smiled at her.

"No, I just thought someone of your beauty would have had it taken away."

"Are you?" My eyes grew wide. Should I tell her I was? I nodded slowly. She smiled at me. "Well, come on,let's loose it together!" She giggled and I turned a deep shade of red.

I spread her legs and slipped my tip in. She grit her teeth and groaned. "Does it hurt?"

"A little but I-I'm fine," She moaned as I pushed in more. I loved her soft moans. I had to hear more! I thrust in and out a little faster. Her body arched and soft moans fell from her red lips. I tried to be gentle but I wanted to... to..._ Fuck her brains out! _My thoughts ate me alive. Her moans were soft but she was saying something.

"H-harder!" Well that's my cue. My hips pumped hard into her. "Oh Yes Garry!" Hearing her moan my name made me go even faster.

* * *

_(Ib's pov)_

_This is great... This is great... Oh my Fucking god this is Great!_

Having his hard cock in me was GREAT! I couldn't stop moaning. No matter how much he gave me I kept begging for more. I had heard sex was fun but I didn't know it was this fun. I feel so alive when I'm aroused. When I started masturbating, I went wild!

I must have already came 4 times, I never had a dildo, I could barely fit two fingers in me. So this was a whole new sensation. I could tell he was close too. Should I let him cum in me? I want him forever, so maybe I should.

He was going as fast as I think physically possible. I love this. This couldn't get more perfect.

"Aghhhh I'm cumming!" Garry moaned this. "Do you want m-e to c-cum in you?" I thought real quick. It's hard to think when you're minds being blown.

"Ah.. Y-yeah!" I want to have his kids. This will happen. With in that next moment, I felt his hot cum inside me. It was overflowing when I came. He pulled out and kissed me.

"That... was... unbelievable..." I said catching my breath.

"I know, but are you sure you want to deal with..."

"I want to have your kids." He smiled and kissed me again.

This is great, I just had sex with my love.

This is great!

***Ok still new chapter on monday or tuesday again sorry for the late chapter***


	4. Planning an escape

*******Enjoy this chapter, took me a while***

_(Ib's pov)_

I never knew sex could be this amazing. Now I just needed to get out with my Garry. He was still sleeping, so I wouldn't bug him. I looked over to see one of those dolls giggling. That creepy doll was watching us.

"How much did you see?" I said grabbing the doll.

"All of it," It laughed and woke up Garry. What a little creep.

"Morning sexy,"I blushed at Garry's remark.

"Morning,did you sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes... Garry," I said sternly. He looked over. "We need to get out of here." It was true.

"You're right Ib, but how? If I could get out, I would've." He had a point.

"Well it's different this time, you have me," I crawled over and kissed him. It took me 30 seconds in our steamy kiss to realize I'm still naked. But, I didn't care. He grabbed me and put me on my lap. I love him sooooo much.

* * *

_(Garry's pov)_

Ib's so great. I love her sooooo much. She looked so cute sitting on my lap. _No more distractions! You can have all the sex you want when you're back in the real world_. Unfortunately, my thoughts were right. I kissed her quickly, taking in the scent her hair and the taste of her lips.

''Ib, let's start to find a way out,'' I told her, with her still on my lap. She kissed my cheek.

"Yes, the sooner we get out, the better." Ib grabbed her clothes. How do guys control themselves? I had to cover my lap to hide my boner. I just wanted to fuck her over and over and over again.

She got dressed and so did I, still hiding how hard I was for her. Then she did something that surprised me.

"Can we keep him?" She was holding the giggling doll in her arms. I gave her the most confused look ever.

"Please take me with you Garry!" The doll begged. I rolled my eyes as they both did the puppy dog face.

"Ok, you'll be good little... decoration for or house," Ib hugged me.

"Or a good toy for our kids," I smiled. _She wants kids with me? Yes!_ But thats another distraction we have to ignore for now.

We tried to figure out a plan to escape. I told her about every available exit route and how it would be easier to get with her. It really would, for physical and moral support. She made me feel more confident. We finally find the perfect way out.

* * *

_(Ib's pov)_

Garry and I finally found a great way out of here and it actually would be easier since we have the doll. We would take a secret passage way around this long maze, similar to the way we came in.

I will finally get out with my Garry. And we will be together forever.. No matter what

It wasn't going to be easy to get out. I held Garry's hand as we entered the nightmarish hell!

***I have no idea when the next chapter will be out =( but it shouldn't be too long ok sorry this was really short***


	5. Mommy, Daddy, Dawn and Andy

***This**** will be the last chapter for a while, Enjoy***

* * *

_(Ib's pov)_

It was dim in the museum. And very quiet. I held tight to Garry, not even being able to see his face. I could only make out his silhouette. That was good enough for me. The air felt cold and again, it was unusually quiet. I could tell something wasn't right. Chills went down my spine. We walked slowly in the darkness.

"Garry," I whispered, "your lighter." he turned it on and the whole museum was... completely... empty?!

There was not a single painting, statue, or puzzle in sight. All that was there was a trail of paint footprints. I was afraid to follow them, but Garry pulled me along. As we got further down the trail, we heard footsteps. _It's has to be statue, _My mind insisted. The footsteps grew closer to us. I clutched to Garry, holding the creepy doll to my side. Then, the voice came, shattering my eardrums. It filled me with pain and fear.

"Ib, Garry, you came back!? Yay! Have you seen my babies?" Fuck. The horrid, high-pitched voice screeched. It was Mary. She looked older now. Her clothes were now tattered, tight and singed. I'm guessing from when we burned her. Her hair was shorter as well, it looked shitty. She hadn't seen us yet, just our shadow, but we could clearly see her. We backed away, trying to find an escape. Suddenly, we were pulled into a small room. Garry lit his lighter once again. This time we saw a young girl and a boy about my age. They both seemed so familiar.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked. I looked to Garry.

"My name's Garry, and this is Ib," he smiled.

"You're who Mary has been looking for, you can help us escape her." The little girl said.

"Who are you two?" I asked.

"I'm Andy, and her name is Dawn, we Mary's drawings." Both me and Garry looked in shock. We were confused of how Mary even survived. We needed to know how, and it looked as if Garry was about to find out.

* * *

_(Garry's pov)_

Mary's alive? And has "kids"? I'm so confused

"Ok Andy, please explain how Mary came back from us burning her, and why she drew you two." I was going to know what the fuck happened.

He sighed. "Dawn, time to sleep.'' He lied the little girl back, it made me smile for some reason. Once the girl was sound asleep, he began to talk.

"Ok, Mary survived because, one of her petals didn't burn, that's all she has left. She drew Dawn as a friend to play with her, and she modeled her after Ib, but didn't want her to be exactly like Ib, that's why her eyes are blue instead of red. After a while, Mary started to age, and got bored of Dawn. She wanted a new... um.. 'toy' to play with. So last year she drew me, based off of Garry, but she made my hair brown like Ib's because she also has sexual fantasies about her. Now, Mary wants to destroy us because your back. But, I want to help you get out of here so me and Dawn can escape her aggressive standards, I'm trying to protect Dawn."

Now I know why he's familiar, he is me. I looked over at Ib who I think was still shocked from being a part of Mary's "fantasies".

"Why haven't you tried to escape before?" I asked him, being a little suspicious him.

"Me and Dawn need someone human because when we get out I will revert to age 1 and Dawn will either be your future child, or if there is a pregnant female, she will be your baby, so we need someone to take care of us." I looked at him in sorrow. I then looked at Ib, who was begging with her eyes to let us help them.

"Ok, we'll help you guys."

* * *

_(Andy's pov)_

Finally, someone to help us! I know Garry still doesn't trust me, he shouldn't since he barely knows me. But I will gain his trust. He will see I'm just as helpful as he is.

And Ib, she still seems so innocent, but once we get out, she'll make a great mommy. I smiled at her trying to be friendly. She nervously smiled back.

"Andy, if we get you out of here, will you be our child?" She asked shyly.

"Yes," I said with a smile. SHe put out her hand with something in it.

"Then keep this," she handed me one of the dolls that run around the museum. This one was different though, it seemed to hug me.

"I love you," it squeaked out.

"Thank you mommy," I told her. Both her and G-, Daddy smiled. Mommy and Daddy were here to save me and Dawn.

I forgot Dawn was sleeping. Well, I'll tell her about our mommy and daddy tomorrow, we all needed sleep I was guessing. I know I did.

"I'm going to bed, Do you guys need to sleep?"

"No, good night... son," Daddy said. It made me smile and I lied next to Dawn.

I love mommy and Daddy.

* * *

_(Dawn's pov)_

_No... No... NO!_

This can't be true! Mommy wasn't bored of me. She hit me 'cause I'm stupid! And what's sexual? She made Andy so I could have an older brother. Why would Andy talk so bad about mommy? Was it true? I cried.

"You come back for one day and we already have two kids," That guy Garry said. Is he my daddy? But, that girl Ib was bad, right? That's what mommy said. I don't wanna new mommy. I want mommy Mary to be my mommy forever. I won't have a new mommy! But, for now I have to keep quiet.

Tomorrow, I have to find mommy! I have to tell her those bad things Andy said.

He will probably get a spanking. That's how mommy liked to punish him.

* * *

***Hope you liked it, more reviews please***


	6. Ib's dream, Mary's fantasy

***I'm back 3 Time for an update, sorry about the delay! Lemon in this chapter (girlxgirl)***

* * *

_(Ib's pov)_

_*Dreaming*  
__I lay there in nothing but lace panties and a blindfold. I'm warm and wet between my legs, squirming in pleasure. I feel the soft hand of my lover caress my breasts. Then I feel lips pressed to my hard nipples. I let out soft moans. The mouth nibbles and licks my breast. I move my hand and rub my pussy through my panties. A hand pushes mine away and I hear the sweet voice in my ear._

_"No no no!" the blindfold was removed and I see the girl naked above me, "I'll handle that my dear.'' She rubbed softly on my panties. It felt... perfect. It's like she knew all my sweet spots. She then slid my panties off with my teeth, which is one of my turn-ons. She twisted her tongue up my leg and on my thigh. I moaned louder, arching my back as she shoved her tongue in my entrance. She slid her tongue up and down my vagina. Hitting my clit over and over. I clenched the sheets, moving my hips on her face. she stopped when I was going to reach my peak. "I do know what you like dear," She winked. I smirked and waited for she would do. She flipped me around so my ass was facing her. "Mmm, you have a yummy looking ass," She rubbed it softly, but then spanked me. I moan. That was my biggest fetish! "Bad girl, bad little Ib," She spanked me harder, making me drip with juice. "Ib, you sexy slut," She spanked me once again, "moan for me! Moan my name!"_

_I moaned as I came, "Oh, Yes! M-Mary!"_

*End of Dream*  
I quickly woke up breathing heavily. I saw Garry asleep next to me and smiled. When I felt my panties the were soaked, I blushed and felt ashamed. I looked to my other side and saw Andy asleep cuddling Dawn like a big brother would. For some reason it made me feel more ashamed of my self. I crawled over and kissed their foreheads. I went over and cuddle with Garry. He woke up when he felt me.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered. I smiled

"Hey babe," He smiled back. He ran his hand down to my body to my panties and felt the wetness of them.

"Wow, someone's excited!" He smirked and rubbed me a bit. "Don't worry, we'll get some alone time when we get back to the real world." I felt horrible but smiled fakely to hide my shame. "Let's get back to sleep."

He went to bed, if only I could sleep.

* * *

_(Dawn's pov)_

_*before Ib's dream*_

I snuck out to see mother Mary. I had to see her after what Andy said. He had been very bad and had to be punished. I ran dow the halls and finally got to Mother's chambers. They look like drawings. I saw her in the corner under her covers. She was sighing and moaning. I wonder why? I also heard a buzzing sound from under the covers. _Never mind that! I have to get her attention!_

"Mother Mary!" I yelled to her. She screamed a cuss word I'm not supposed to use.

"Who the FUCK is interrupting my private time!" She startled me.

"It's me mother, Dawn." I shyed away. She smiled at me.

"Dear, did you bring your brother?"

"No, but he said bad stuff about you! To those bad people Ib and Garry." When I told her, she looked angry.

"What did he say dear?" She said in her mad voice.

"H-he said that you made me cause you were bored! And that you made him cause of "sexual" something. And that Ib and Garry people are gonna be our mommy and daddy! But I want you to be my mommy!" Mommy looked angry. "Are you gonna spank Andy? Or me cause I told on him?"

Mommy walked back and forth, smiling "No, dear, thanks for telling me, you have to go back and pretend to help Ib and Garry, so we can be together ok?"

"What about Andy?"

"I'll punish him later, first I have to punish Ib."

"Are you gonna spank her?"

"... Yes I will, now go dear!"

"Yes mommy." I went back to the room and cuddled with Andy.

I wonder when mommy's gonna spank Ib?

* * *

_(Mary's pov)_

Grrr... That stupid little girl had to interrupt my alone time! at least she gave me useful information. Now how could I spank little Ib? Her body always aroused me. I wonder if how her body was now? I have to get to her. I have to play with her. I jumped on my bed, took off my clothes, and grabbed my sketchbook. I drew a scene on the blank paper I drew Ib on a bed with only panties on. I imagined her body and felt my wet pussy.

I drew my self naked next to her on the bed. I tried to make it more sexy by covering her eyes with a blindfold. And finally I drew my rose. I was instantly pulled into the drawing as my self. I saw Ib still just as a drawing. Even that mad my pussy wet. I rubbed my vagina lips softly moaning. I went faster and faster, lying on top of her. I came to my boiling point moaning out for her. "Ooooh Ib!" I came on her, still in drawing form. _I need her here._

I quickly took the pencil I had from my room which was now on the floor. I drew her rose. I couldn't kill her like this, but she would be completely under my control until she woke up from the dream.

I rubbed her firm breasts watching her moan. I rubbed it hard and slow. She was soo hot. I began to rub myself again, bringing my lips down to her nipples. I could tell she was turned on. Right now, it was like I was in her mind. I knew everyone of her g-spots. I knew where she wanted to be touched, where she liked to be kissed and licked, and what she wanted to do.

Her hand moved down her body, reaching for her slit. I pushed her hand and took off her blindfold away telling her "No no no! I'll handle that my dear." I loved being in control.

She moaned out as I pulled off her panties with my teeth, knowing that would excite her. I ran my tongue up her legs, and through her pussy. She moaned so much for me but it wasn't good enough.

I told her "I do know what you like dear," flipped her around and spanked her, complimenting her beautifully, firm ass. I spanked her harder and harder. "Moan for me! Moan my name!"

"Oh yes! M-Mary!" And like that, she woke up so she was back to the drawing.

I screamed in anger! "I... WANT... MORE... IB!"

I hate her yet lust for all at once!

* * *

***New chapter soon, Thanks for the good reviews! =)***


	7. Changes for the kids

_***Ok I have had some serious writer's block, I'm going to be ending this in the next couple of chapters, enjoy***_

* * *

___(Garry's pov)_

I woke up before everyone else. Ib was so beautiful when she was sleeping. But we had to get an early start on escaping Mary's grasp. I tapped her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"What..." She groaned and rolled over.

I smirked. "Morning angel, time to wake up." She groaned more which I found funny. "We need to get a head start on leaving this world." She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I totally forgot abo-" She stopped and looked worried.

I quickly took her in my arms and hugged her tightly. "It's fine Ib, we will get out of here, so don't worry."

She hugged back and mumbled something. I didn't bother asking what she said because I didn't want to offend her if it was personal. I looked over my shoulder and saw Andy walking up. "Morning Andy, did you sleep well?" Ib turned to see him as well.

"Morning mommy and daddy, I slept well knowing you were here to protect me and Dawn." We smiled at each other. I think I'm starting to feel a bond with him.

I hope Ib feels the same way. Only one way to find out.

"You guys, I'm going to go into the museum for a while to see if I can find any help." I'll leave them alone for so they could bond, "Oh, and I'm leaving my rose here where it will be safe."

With that, I set my rose on a table by the door and slipped away. Maybe I could find some helpful resources.

* * *

_(Ib's pov)_

I'm a horrible person. I have an amazing guy and these amazing kids, yet I'm fantasizing about the one trying to kill us. _Stop it, get it out of your head! Just talk to Andy. _"That's good, we have a long day ahead of us." I told him trying to ignore anything that reminded me of the dream. I couldn't sleep all night after that. I just had to lie there and ponder my thoughts. Why would I even have that dream? What kind of fucked shit was going on in my head that lead me to think about Mary that way? Well one things for sure, no matter how much my body liked it, my mind didn't. Maybe I can learn more about Mary to see if she had anything to do with it. "Andy, can I ask you something?" I said walking closer to him.

"Yes mommy, of course!" Even though he was Garry's size, he seemed so child-like.

"Does Mary have any connections with, umm, dreams?" I was glad Garry was gone so he wouldn't be suspicious of what I meant.

"Well, kinda," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she can control your dreams if you're in this world. She uses what she calls a dream journal and she uses it to put whatever she wants in a dream. But most of the time she used it for her dreams because she had very sexual pictures in there. Why do you ask?" He explained it to me. I was speechless for a second all I could think was... _That bitch! Invading my dreams probably for her own sick use! _I calmed down for second.

"Could she make the dreams so vivid you could... feel it.." I subtly rubbed my sore ass. But I think he noticed because he gave me a strange look.

"Yes, she just has to draw your rose, but as soon as you wake up, you are no longer under her control." He said nervously looking at me. "Mommy, what did she do to you?"

"She invaded one of my dreams, and let's just say she punished me, ugh when I see her, I'm going to kill her off for good."

"Shh! You might wake Dawn, she's a very light sleeper and you wouldn't want her to here the bad stuff your saying about Mary." He whispered. I looked at her body facing away from us, for some reason, I couldn't trust her anymore, she reminded me too much of Mary.

I whispered in Andy's ear, "Well, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, and even though your good, she may not be the precious angel you think she is!" Andy seemed very tense, maybe he was finally realizing the truth.

* * *

_(Andy's pov)_

_Why is this happening now?! _I thought. She's your mom and that's just gross! Nonetheless, I had an erection from having Ib's lips so close to me. But that isn't the only reason I stiffened up. This maturity level was coming sooner or later and it not only effects me. Dawn also goes through it. I was hoping I could get her away from Mary long enough that she wouldn't have a bond with her. Unfortunately, I was too late, and she must've somehow told Mary that Ib and Garry are helping us. I'm afraid to tell Ib of the change because then, she may ask about my effects.

"You guys I'm back," Ib hugged me as Garry walked in, which made me a little more hard, "And I've got good news!'' He said quietly minding the sleeping Dawn.

"Well, what is it?" Ib said excitedly.

"The museum may be empty, but all four of us can sneak away slowly at the right time, simple as th-"

"Wait,'' I interrupted, I had to tell them the situation at hand, sacrificing my pride. "Dawn isn't as good as she seems anymore."

They both looked very confused. This was going to take awhile. But it was worth it to show them the truth.

I whispered so Dawn couldn't hear. "We're both going through... Maturity changes..."

* * *

***updating soon, please add reviews***


	8. The eyes that follow

***Warning: violence and murder in this chapter and I'm close to the end! But I wanna thank you all for my reviews! You're all awesome! Oh and someone asked Ib, Garry, and Mary's age. Garry: 19 Mary and Ib: 18***

* * *

_(Andy's pov)_

Garry and Ib looked at me in complete shock. "W-what do you mean?" Garry stuttered out.

"Dawn is an immediate descendant of Marry, she was around her for so long that Mary's behavior patterns rubbed off on her." I kept looking behind me, paranoid that she may awaken. "And now she's reached the mental maturity of Mary. It's normal because we're both going through changes, but she spent so much time around Mary that now we won't be able to trust her," I looked to them for their reaction.

"Well if we can't trust her," Ib whispered angrily, "Then why can we trust you?" I turned a deep shade of red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. I really didn't want them to point it out

"Since I'm older, male, and always avoided Mary as much as I could, my changes are strictly... pubescent..." I looked away shyly. Ib smiled a little and Garry patted my shoulder in pity.

"Don't worry, it's natural and it will get better," I got over my stupid embarrassment.

"Wait, so how can we get out of here without Dawn," Ib said nervously.

I looked over but to my surprise, Dawn was waking up, "We have to leave now with her, and hopefully get rid of her along the way," I whispered to them as the girl I once called my little sister woke up.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Her voice even sounded like Marry now.

"Nothing, we were waiting for you to get up so we could start heading for the way out," I had look her in the eye and lie to her.

It was difficult even though I know she was doing it to me.

* * *

_(Dawn's pov)_

Why are they all awake already? They must be up to something. No matter, I have to stay with them and lead them to mommy.

"When are we going to leave," I said innocently. My voice was changing which made me giggle.

"Right now so come on," Andy said, almost trying to rush me. I never liked when he rushed me. Andy held my hand as we walked out of the room slowly and her Mary's message in my mind, she always sends me mind messages. _Ok, dear, come to mommy, you know where my room is. _I started to walk towards her room but Andy pulled me in the other direction. _If I run, he follow me so I won't be alone. _I let go of his hand and ran towards mommy's room.

"Dawn stop come back!" He shouted at me. I kept running so he could he would follow, I know he would follow.

He had to follow.

* * *

_(Ib's pov)_

Where is she going? I went to run after her but felt someone grab me. It was Andy.

"Andy, let go! We have to get her!" I tried to pull myself away.

"Mommy, she's trying to lead us to Mary!" I looked at him in confusion. And then it hit me. "That path leads to Mary's room!" He slowly let me go and I began walking in the other direction, away from that path.

"So we have to leave her?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, or else she might betray us." I just nodded and walked with them. _Don't trust her, Don't trust her! You can't trust their kind! _I just kept running it through my mind as we walked through the darkness. With only Garry's lighter so we can see our way.

We then heard it, the blood curdling screams. It reminded me of my screams so I started to cry. "W-what if that's Dawn!"

"It's probably just Mary trying to mess with us," Garry said to calm me down.

Garry held me tight and could feel me shaking. Even though the museum's paintings were either gone or completely destroyed by Mary. I felt like something was going to get us. Like something was watching us.

Following us...

* * *

_(Mary's pov)_

I heard footsteps running towards me, finally I was going to kill Ib and do whatever I like with Garry. I got my knife ready waiting for their entrance.

I saw a shadow and brought my knife up prepared to stab. But the only person who walked in was Dawn who looked terrified.

"Dear, where are Ib, Andy and Garry." I said angrily.

"T-they didn't follow me... I'm s-sorry mommy," She said on the verge of tears. I screamed an stab her!

"YOU'RE USELESS!" She screamed so I stabbed her again. "YOU COULDN'T GET ME MY IB!" I kept stabbing until she was quiet. I was covered in blood but she just looked like a shredded piece of paper covered in blood. I panted and kicked her aside.

"If she can't get me my Ib, I will!" I stormed over to me sketch and drew a crystal ball that became real.

I rubbed it to see if I could find them. I saw them and watched there every move. I need to find exactly where they were. I just watched them.

My eyes following them.

* * *

_(Garry's pov)_

Could that have been Dawn? Maybe it was just to get our attention. Poo Ib is shaking in my arms. I held her close to make her feel better. I looked over at Andy who seemed a bit nervous too.

"Andy, you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine daddy," He said but still looked anxious. I smiled slightly.

I whispered in Ib's ear, "Hold Andy's hand, he looks nervous." She smiled and did so. It seemed to calm him down slightly. But the one who was the most nervous was me. I couldn't help but think someone was following us. And as soon as I thought that. The voice came upon us. It was like a nightmare.

"Hello Garry and Ib! You too Andy!" We all turned and saw the evil blonde staring at us with her red eyes and blood stained clothes. Could she have killed Dawn. "We have unfinished business, especially you and me... Ib."

She looked at her and pulled out a knife and a...

Blindfold...

* * *

_***I'm going to end it in either the next chapter, or the one after that, it depends but anyway... POST MORE REVIEWS! I love you're feedback!***_


	9. In peace (FINAL CHAPTER)

***Well guys, we made it to the end, I'm sorry I made the story so short, but this chapter will give you a good ending (PUN) I love you, thank you for reading and supporting my story***

* * *

_(Ib's pov)_

I stopped breathing. The knife terrified me and the blindfold made me tear up.

"Oh give it up little Ib, you even moaned my name!" Mary screamed slowly moving closer to me. Garry looked confused.

"What is she talking about?" He said to me.

"It was a DREAM! She invaded my dreams and was t-to-"

"I FUCKED HER WITH THIS BLINDFOLD ON! AND SHE LOVED IT!" Mary screamed again facing Garry now. I ran over to him.

"Baby it was dream I couldn't control it I'm sorry! I said hugging but shying away so he wouldn't hit me.

He came closer and I flinched. "It's ok, I'm not mad but," He moved closer to my ear and whispered, "Kick her ass."

I turned with tears in my eyes, "You had NO RIGHT TO INVADE MY DREAMS! And I thought about Garry the whole time! I could never see you in a sexy way you FUCKING BITCH!" I looked at her waiting for her to attack.

Sure enough she ran up to me holding up the knife to stab me. I moved away and grabbed are she passed me. I turned her around and pushed her pinning her to the ground. I pushed the knife aside, then tried to grab it myself.

She kissed me, trying to push me off. She dug her hips into mine hard making me moan softly. _NO IB STOP!... Or not you can enjoy this! _My thoughts mixed and raced and I know Mary was messing with my mind. I stopped focusing long enough for her to push me over and pin me down still kissing me. I tried to pull away but she tangled he tongue with mine. the worst part is that I could taste blood on it. I finally got her off me long enough to scream.

"Garry, Andy! ONE OF YOU HELP!" What were they doing?

* * *

_(Garry's pov)_

"HELP!" Hearing that made me finally come back to my senses. I tried to help but as soon as I saw that bitch Mary kiss my love Ib my mind stopped. I couldn't process anything. It wasn't jealousy, it was insanity moving in. Seeing that made me sad... Then mad... Then in a way happy... Then just fucking insane!

But when I heard my angels voice calling for my help I reacted right away. I grabbed the knife stabbed Mary in the back. She got up and turned to me.

"You fucking idiot! Don't you remember!" She pulled the knife out of her back covered in blood. "Knife's only sting me! I don't die by the knife!" I saw Ib stand up behind her. She pulled Mary's hair and held her neck.

"Quick Garry! Burn her!" Mary pushed Ib back against the wall.

"That won't do any good either!" Mary screeched. "You IDIOTS DON'T KNOW HOW TO KILL ME!"

It was true. I don't know how to kill her. And if Ib did she was knocked out. Mary charged and tackled me with the knife. It was getting hard to hold her back. She had gotten extremely strong over the years.

"Face it Garry, I can kill you right now and brainwash Ib to be madly in love with me instead of you." I pushed up to get her off me. She pushed the knife closer to my neck holding me down. "No no no, Garry don't try to run away, why don't you just except your fucking fate!? I mean do you really think you would've lasted in the real world with Ib, you even became a painting in this hell hole! You might as well just stay here because you will never be sane again.

"Yeah and whose to blame for that!" I said back.

"You do realize you can't talk to me, I don't need you, I could kill you, fuck Ib, and Andy if I wanted to..." She pushed the knife less than an inch away from my neck. I tried to turn my neck and when I did, I saw Andy. He was crawling to me and was signaling for my lighter. I turned it off and tried to slide it to Andy.

"Oh what to scared to look me in the eye." Mary said giggling evily.

* * *

_(Andy's pov)_

I've had enough of her. I was tired of how she treated me.

How she treated dawn

How she treated mommy Ib and daddy Garry.

It was time for her to go! DIE! I would've helped earlier but she had me under some kind of sinister coma as she always did when I refused to "play" with her. I took the lighter but didn't light it yet. I looked around in the dark so she wouldn't know I was up. I finally saw it. The last rose petal and the charred stem it was hanging off of. It was in her pocket.

I turned on the lighter and she looked back. When she saw what I was holding, she was horrified.

"Andy!? What are you doing!? GIVEMOMMY THE PETAL!" She said walking towards me slowly.

"You are NOT MY FUCKING MOMMY!" I took the petal and burned it. She screamed.

"FUCK! YOU BETRAYED ME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!'' She screamed and her whole body turned into ash an fell like before only this time, she wouldn't come back, the last petal and burned stem turned into ash as well.

"Oh my god, that's right, her last petal," Garry said looking at the ash in shock. "Thank you, son." He said with a light smile.

"Daddy," I said hugging him, "I love you!"

"I love you too son," Daddy said hugging me back. But then he pushed me away, the lights flickered back on. Also, the paintings were back in place. But they all seemed happy.

Like they were at peace...

* * *

_(Ib's pov)_

I woke up and saw the lights on. Everything was back in place. Garry and Andy were standing by a big pile of ash.

"W-what happened?" I said stumbling to my feet.

"Mary knocked you out," Garry said helping me stand up, "But Andy killed her by burning the last petal on her rose." Instead of thinking something negative like _What if this is Mary's tricks... _I just let it go.

My evil thoughts were all gone. I hugged Garry. Then, I ran over and hugged Andy. "Thank you son!"

"I love you mommy," He seemed innocent as always.

"I love you too son!"

"Garry walked over and hugged us both. "Let's go home."

"Well that was fun!" We all turned to Andy but it wasn't his voice who said that. I had forgotten I gave him the little doll. "You really knocked Mary down, Andy! High five!" The doll raised his little arm and Andy tapped it with his finger.

We all walked over to the fabricated world picture. "Garry you go first," I said, "You deserve to get out of her as soon as possible." He smiled at me and jumped through the picture. I looked to Andy.

"Me next?" Andy said.

"Yes you next! Garry grab his hand, because when he gets through he's going to be very small," I said with a smile. He grabbed his hand as Andy jumped through. I looked in the painting an saw Andy go from age 19 to age 1. He was so cute as a baby I couldn't help but go "Awwwwww!" Garry picked him up and smiled.

"Come on Ib, our family is not complete with out the mommy." As soon as he said that and started to babble and said.

"Mama!" I smiled and finally jumped into the fabricated world painting to start my new family. The white light shined in my eyes. I felt different when I got to the real world. I looked down to see I had a small baby bump. I was about four months pregnant. I looked over and saw Garry holding baby Andy by one of the paintings. he smiled at me.

"Having fun mommy?" Garry asked me.

"Yes, but I have to ask you something," I said softly.

"Yeah babe, what is it?"

"Well, it's two things. First of all, how old am I?"

"Silly, you're 20, like me."

"And second, do you remember the fabricated world?" As soon as I said that Andy hid his head in Garry's shoulder as if he was trying hard to forget.

"Unfortunately, yes, I remember everything. Andy does too. But as soon as we got out of that place, our life started from a stable place. Now, we have a house, you're in college, I have a good job. We have friends watch the baby when we want to have a date night. And we have a baby girl on the way.

"But if Dawn didn't leave with us, then ho-"

"You got pregnant after our first time,"

"Oh,"

"We should probably get home, Andy is getting tired," Garry said.

And with those words we left, most likely never to return to that museum. The memories were too painful for Garry and me.

We left that day knowing the rest of our life would be lived...

In peace!

**THE END!**

* * *

***THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! I've written a couple more stories for Hetalia, Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa, and Adventure time! Check them out if you liked this story! And bye from Garry, Ib and Andy!***


End file.
